A Helping Hand
by StrawberryTruffle
Summary: After Ash is put in a rather awkard and difficult situation, Brock finally learn what he's been hiding for so long. And is more than happy to help his best friend.
1. The Big Revelation

Brock followed Ash around the camp, trying to catch up with the friend who was clearly avoiding him. As a last resort, the Pokémon trainer entered the tent, hoping the breeder would just give up in bugging him about the subject. Of course, to no avail.

''Why did you say no, Ash? Come on, she's pretty, she is nice... she's a good girl after all.''

He huffed, burying his face into his hands. Brock, who had just followed him into the tent, as expected, was staring intensively at his friend, trying to understand what in world had made him take this decision. Ash raised his face again, and looked apprehensively at the older boy, not exactly knowing how to explain his early actions.

''You don't understand Brock. I _can't_. I _can't_ say yes to her.''

''_Why, _Ash?''

The boy shook his head, a pleading look on his face as he tried to talk Brock out of the conversation.

''Please, Brock, just leave it. _Please.''_

The Pokémon breeder crossed the little distance that separated them, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder in a supportive way.

''No Ash, I'm sorry, but I won't. I know you; I'm your best friend. I know there's something you're not telling me. Just tell me why.''

''Can't I just say no, without a further reason?''

He was starting to get frustrated and tired. Usually he was the stubborn and clueless one. But it seemed like the tables had just turned on him.

''Yes, you can, but it's not the case. There is a reason. It's written all over your face.''

He grunted. He was literally starting to panic.

''Why are you doing this to me?''

The tune in his voice was almost painful.

''What am I doing to you? I'm just trying to figure out why you turned the girl down. Dawn's nice.''

Ash stared at the boy again, annoyed enough with the situation. Frustration took over him, and he let himself explode.

''I CAN'T!''

''WHY?''

Once again, he was silent. Brock couldn't understand what was going on with his friend. He had never seen Ash being so secretive or apprehensive about something. Actually, he had never seen Ash being so secretive or apprehensive about a_nything._ It _had _to be something serious.

''Ash, come on. I'm you best friend. I'll help you.''

''Brock, I don't... I just can't say yes.''

''Just tell me why!''

''BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!''

The room was engulfed in a deadly silence. That was it, he just said it. Ash didn't even realized what he was saying, until he had already said it. He was so frustrated and mad that the words had just flew out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, immediately regretting what he had said. Brock, on the other hand, just stood there, mouth agape at his best friend.

''You're... _in love?'' _ Ash remained quiet, looking at his friend, the tears in his eyes now more noticeable. ''Why did you never tell me anything? ''

''Because it won't work, it wasn't supposed to happen and I don't know how to deal with it!''

''Wow, I... don't know what to say. I'm shocked, really. I never thought you could already be in love with someone. I mean, no offense, but you're the most clueless and dense guy I know in this kind of subject.''

Ash sighed.

''Yeah, now you know. Can we please stop this conversation?''

''No, we can't. Do you think you can just drop a bomb like this to me and not even explain? Why are you even running away from it? It's no big deal, everyone falls in love. It may even go away with the time. There's no reason to be so nervous.''

His expression changed to a more serious look.

''Yes, there is. It won't go away. It's been nearly six freaking years, it won't go away. Did you think I never tried to stop this? I tried, all the ways I could. _All the ways._ Because it wasn't supposed to happen. But this stupid feeling just get stronger and stronger and I can't do a single thing about it. Yeah, it's a big deal.''

That was it, it was all out. It felt like a weight off his back. It had been so long keeping all of this to himself that he just couldn't stand anymore. He had to let it all out, or else he would explode. And Brock gave him the perfect situation to do it.

The breeder, however, seemed to ignore all of his explanation, shooting an incredulous look at him.

''_Six years? _You're in love with someone for _six years? _And you never told me?''

He sounded almost offended. His best friend, had been in love for nearly six years, and never had spoken a word to him. Wonderful.

Ash immediately tried to defend himself.

''I never told anyone, because this wasn't supposed to freaking happen ! I told you I don't know how to deal with it. I didn't want anyone knowing, it would only make things worse. Or maybe I was afraid to tell you. I don't know Brock! I don't know what to think, I don't know what to say! It's been a nightmare! Like you said, it's me. Me, of all the people. I have no idea how to deal with it !''

He sat down, running his hands through his hair and staring at the ground, almost desperate. Brock stood there in shock for a few more seconds, trying to absorb all the information. Then he finally sat by his friend's side, putting his hand on his shoulder, looking at his friend sympathetically.

''Do I know her?''

Ash nodded, quietly.

''Who is she?'' The boy looked at him, unsure. ''Come on, Ash, it's ok, tell me. I'll help you.''

He closed his eyes, speaking in what sounded like a whisper.

''Misty.''

The whisper was loud enough for Brock to get the word. Once again, he stared at the trainer in utter shock. Ash in love was already shocking enough. Ash in love, _with Misty, _well, words couldn't exactly describe how it felt.

''_Misty!?'' _He nearly screamed. ''Like in, Misty Waterflower? _Our best friend?''_

''Do you know any other Misty?'' He answered the annoyance clear in his voice.

Brock stared blankly at him, as if once more, taking in all the recently learned information. Then, he couldn't help but smile. He _knew_ the girl had feelings for Ash. Everyone who met her knew. Even if she tried to madly deny it, it was still obvious. He remembered the night he had finally get her to admit it. It had taken him three hours, some tears, and lots of patience and persuasion, but after two years, he finally got her confession. He tried to help her the way he could, which, unfortunately, until now, hasn't been much. They had come to the conclusion that Ash was oblivious to any kind of feeling; but inside, had always cheered for him to finally open his eyes.

As for Dawn, he did have sympathy for her, and did consider her a good friend; but to be honest, never saw her as something as _more _than a friend to Ash. But when the girl had come to Ash, and faced a denial, he knew there was something there. Not because the denial itself, but because the _way_ Ash had said it. He had to know why. It was not like he was trying to take her side, but she was pretty, nice and a good friend, and he was already eighteen, he should at least notice these things by now. But he didn't even seemed to think, his answer have been just that he couldn't correspond it; and said like the reason behind it was strong. Now it was clear.

Aside from Ash, Misty had always been his best friend, and he loved her as a sister. The redhead could be hot tempered, but held a beautiful heart and was an amazing person. He couldn't help being worried for her. From all these years being her friend, he had learned her feelings for the trainer were way more than a simple crush, and proved to be even more when he saw it had not diminished, even after so many years and being so apart from each other.

But of course, after hearing Ash's words, everything had changed. The breeder couldn't help but smiling widely.

He took his friend by the shoulders, making him look straightly at him.

''Ash, if I told you I know how to help you, would you be willing to try?''

His eyes winded.

''What? Brock, don't put things in my head. It won't work. We are already barely talking. Don't make things worse. ''

''I won't make anything worse. If I said I could bring her to you, the way you want, without any bad consequences, would you be willing to try?''

The boy stopped to think for a minute. He normally would; and probably should say no. Say his was out of his mind. But for some reason, he didn't. Maybe because secretly, that was all he wanted to do for years. Have courage to try. To do something. And something in the way Brock had said it, gave him a hope he had never had in all those years.

He looked a Brock, letting out a simple statement.

''Yes. ''

* * *

**Hey! So... I'm back!**

**Yeah, I know, it's been nearly seven months, but I finally came up with something new.**

**About this story, I'd like make some observations:**

**First; even though I highly dislike Dawn, I'll not turning her into a villain or make her suffer. Despite of my dislike for her, her character in the series is portrayed as good hearted person, like all of Ash's companions, and I do think she deserves something good. Just nothing to do with Ash. Don't consider this a spoiler; it's just a simple statement that I'll try to keep the characters in character. Or at least, not make them too much out of it.**

**Second, I do have the majority of the chapters written, or at least started, but I'm having trouble on editing them, and I really don't like some things on them. I just think they could be a lot better. I'll try to post the chapters as soon as I can, but I might have some delay in posting some of them. I won't take too long, I promisse. As soon as I think they're decent to be posted, they will.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. Thanks to everyone (:**


	2. A Friendly Phone Call

Brock tapped his fingers on the desk as waited impatiently for someone to pick up the line. It was early in the morning; so he had no fear of Ash interrupting them. The trainer had never been a morning person - had always been too lazy to that; and that was exactly why Brock had choose this time to phone _her._ The last thing he needed now was Ash freaking out and throwing a tantrum.

Dawn, however, was a different matter. Although she didn't had the habit of waking up super early, she was a not a lazy person either. And he certainly didn't want her to hear their conversation. She was, of course, another person he would have to help. But not exactly now. He could only solve one problem at a time, and in his mind, a nearly eight year old unresolved situation between his two best friends, deserved to be solved first.

I didn't take too long until a familiar face finally appeared on the screen. He could tell she had probably just woken up, mainly because she was still wearing her pajamas and her hair was kind of undone. But judging for her mood, it wasn't his phone call what had made her wake up either. The redheaded girl gave his friend a large and shinning smile.

''Brock! It's been such a long time! How are you?''

The boy smiled back at his friend.

''Hey, Misty. I'm fine. Sorry we took so long to call you; Ash has been crazy with all the training. We're heading for the last gym. You can imagine how he is right now.''

She gave him a small chuckle; she _did_ know how Ash could get anxious around the league.

''Yeah, I know. So, how is he? Is he with you?''

Brock sensed her hopeful tone when she delivered the last line. _Things are going well._ He had, however, to cut down her hope.

''Nope. Still sleeping. You know him, such a lazy ass. It's easier for Team Rocket to give up on Pikachu than to him to wake up before lunch.''

She rolled her eyes, sounding a little disappointed.

''I know. I don't know what I was expecting anyway.''

The boy stopped to pay attention on her background. He noticed, judging by her surroundings, that she hadn't yet left her room. Beside her, there was a big blue wall, with some photos of them. Some contained their Pokémon, her Togepi, Professor Oak and even her sisters; but the majority of them were of their journey and the places where they had gone. Brock recognized one of them, right in the center. It was surely from the last time they had met, with him, Ash, May, Max, Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak – all of them happily smiling at Professor's Oak lab. The curious fact - or really, not so curious after all - was that every single one contained Ash. In a way or another, he was always on them.

He smiled and breathed in. Time to get to his real purpose.

''So, how you've been? Too much work in the gym?''

''Oh, you know, the usual. But it's been getting a lot better since Daisy decided to help me. You know, since she found out that talent and intelligence were pretty attractive to the boys and made her look an even better star. I'm actually surprised she's enjoying it so much.''

_Perfect,_ he thought. The last time they had talked, Misty had say to him something about Daisy wanting to help and taking care of the gym duties. But he didn't expect her to be _this_ helpful._ Seems, it's our lucky day. I have to remember to thank Daisy for this one. Maybe I could even thank her with a kiss._

''Brock? You ok?''

The redhead called him, a little confused by his silence and goofy smile. He stopped his daydreaming to get back at his business again.

''Oh, sorry, got a little lost here. But that's great! She finally found out a way to be useful after all.''

She sighted.

''Yeah, don't take me wrong, I love being in the gym and all, but it's really a lot of work, and it gets really stressing sometimes. I never thought I would have to thank Daisy for helping me in this.''

''Never saw that coming too. I think no one has.'' He smiled at the girl, before continuing. ''But really Misty, I called you because I really need to ask you two questions.''

The pretty girl looked at him puzzled.

''Ok, I'm listening.''

''I know you'll find it pretty weird, but it's been a quite a while since we last talked about this, and I, you know, just would like to know.'' She looked even more puzzled. ''Are you still in love with Ash?''

The color drained from her face, and she hurried herself to reply.

''Why are you asking?''

''Just need to know. Calm down, he is not listening; no one is. It's nothing alarming. I just need to know.''

''Need to know why?''

Brock gave her a stern look.

''Misty, just answer.''

She sighted, looking down. She knew he probably had a really good reason for bringing this up out of nowhere, and was not certain if the reason would please her.

''You know I do. Actually, Brock, you're the only one who I ever told about this. I hadn't fell out of love with him in nearly eight years, do you think I would have fell out of love with him in two months ?''

_Perfect._ He thought, once more. So far, everything was going according to the plan. _Now, the last part._

''Listen, do you think you could take a break to come to see us? You know, even if it's just for a couple of days.''

Brock was definitely not helping with the girl's confusion.

''Why? Did something happen?''

''No. Well, yes, but it's not the kind of thing you talk about on the phone.'' He saw her starting to panic, and hurried to calm his friend. ''But calm down. It's nothing bad. Well, it may even seem bad to you at first, but believe me, I believe it may be a good thing. But it's not up to me to say anything to you. So, can you come?''

She had no idea what to think. Right now, many fears had entered her mind. If Brock was trying to not freak her out, he was doing an awful job. Awful.

''I - I don't know. I think I can try. I mean, I can talk to Daisy, I don't think she would even mind. She's loving all the attention and compliments. But... Did Ash... ? Did he found out... ?''

He rushed his answer. He knew that Misty would probably kill him if she ever suspected he had said a word to the boy.

''No! No, he didn't. I didn't say anything, I swear.''

''Does it involve him ? Does it involve... _us?''_

She put emphasis on the 'us', making clear to the boy what she meant.

''Yes, but listen, _don't freak out._ Just trust me, and come here. When do you think you can come?''

She was clearly shacked.

''I don't know. I... I think I can talk to Daisy and try to go tomorrow. She can get me a ticket and I think I'll be there in a couple of days. Where... where can I meet you?''

''We're in Snowpoint City right now, arrived about three days ago. We were actually about to head to the next city yesterday; we had even set camp. But the weather was so bad that we ended up coming back to the Pokémon Center until we could see the road. We decided to stay here for some more time; Ash is taking some days to train and rest before he goes to his last gym battle in Sunyshore- I convinced him to do that. So, we'll still be around here when you arrive here. Can you meet us here at the Pokémon Center?''

''Yeah... yeah I think I can.'' She dropped her tone. ''Does he know I'm coming?''

Brock looked at her sympathetically, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He knew that she was secretly expecting Ash wanted to see her. But he had to be honest.

''No, he doesn't. But he will.''

The young girl now seemed on the verge of tears, which she, as always, was obviously trying to hide. Unsuccessfully. It was clearly breaking her friend's heart.

''He doesn't even know you're talking to me, does he? He doesn't even _wanted _to call me.''

''Misty, Ash _cares_ about you. Just because he didn't call you, doesn't mean he's not missing you.'' _More than you think,_ he finished in his head. ''Come here and meet us. We will talk properly. It's really important, but I can't say anything else. Not on the phone. Just be alright for now. And try to tranquilize your head.''

Misty didn't think that being calm and tranquilized was possible - not at the moment. But she had nodded to Brock anyway. Her answer was quiet and tired.

''Ok. I'll try to go soon.''

With a final goodbye, the line went silent. She slowly folded her arms on the desk, resting her head on them. It was a lot to take in, and right now, she had absolutely no idea what to think. With a final sight, she decided that opening the gym one or two hours later that day wouldn't harm anyone. She definitely wasn't in a battle mood right now.

* * *

**So, second part. I do hope it had come out good. I had it already written, and just edited and added some parts I thought were necessary. But to be honest, I didn't have much time to edit it; so feel free to tell me if you find any mistakes. I'll be posting the other chapter as soon as I can, but I think I will need more work than this one needed.**

**I also wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me. I always appreciate reviews, so, please, feel free to give you opinion. Thanks to everyone (:**


	3. Surprises

And neither was Ash. Since his conversation with Brock, he couldn't bring himself to concentrate in any battles. Bringing these feelings up like this made him lost any focus he could have. He told Dawn and Brock he needed a couple of days to rest and make a good strategy for his battle in the next gym, hoping they would believe in his excuse. Dawn seemed to believe, and even offered to help, if he needed. Brock knew that wasn't exactly why the boy was stopping training, but pretended to believe, anyway.

It was early in the morning, and he was still asleep when Brock entered his room, shaking his shoulder quiet hard.

''Ash! Wake up!''

The boy opened his eyes, his vision still blurred by the sleep.

''Whaaa ?''

He mumbled, trying to adjust his vision to see his friend.

''Wake up! Now! I have to talk to you, before Dawn decide to wake up.''

Ash raised himself to sit on the bed, taking the bedside clock on his hand in order to see what time it was, after all. He didn't seem pleased when he found out. He frowned at his friend, raising his voice in a display of his discontentment.

''Brock, what the hell? It's 7:30 in the morning! _No one_ is up at this time! Let alone Dawn.''

''Well, I am. And so is Misty.''

This woke him up. Suddenly, all of this sleep had faded away. He jumped on the bed, sitting properly and propping himself right in front of his friend, almost knocking Pikachu down in the process, who just snorted and went back to sleep.

''Misty?''

His friend looked at him, giving him a teasing smile.

''Oh, I see that caught your attention.'' He laughed.

Ash ignored his tone; too much intrigued to care anyway. He just kept looking at Brock with a serious and interested look.

''What about her?''

''You're really making no effort to hide it anymore, are you?'' He teased his friend once again. ''Well, it's not like there's much _point_ in hiding it anymore, since I already know everything. Anyway, I talked to her; I_ just_ talked to her, about ...'' He looked down at the watch on his wrist. '' Ten minutes ago.''

Ash's heart skipped a beat.

''You called her?''

''Yep. I had some things to ask her. You know, just stuff. And I asked her to come see us, too. She must be here in probably two days.''

He trainer started to panic, raising his voice considerably, and earning a very displeased look from Pikachu, who had his sleep interrupted. _Again._

''You asked her to come here? Are you insane? Why would you ask her to come here? ''

''Wow, calm down, will you. And before you ask, no. I didn't say anything to her; it's not up to me. But the reason I called her is exactly this one. _You_ have to talk to her. You said you were willing to do something about it, didn't you? This is the chance.''

He was even more panicked.

''I told you I was willing to do_ something_, not to face her and tell her I love her in two days!''

''Well, this _is _something.''

''Not _this_ kind of something !''

Brock stared at his friend with a sterner look.

''I didn't say you _had_ to do this. I just asked her to visit us. But let's be reasonable here. It's been six years, Ash. If you don't do something now, you never will. Or maybe, when you decide to do, it'll be too late. Have you seen her lately?'' Ash looked at his friend with a blank expression, lightly biting his lip, silent. ''She is not that scrawny girl anymore. Even her sisters had to admit she is as far as she could be to a 'runt'. Misty is a beautiful girl. Gorgeous, I would say. Do you think you're the only guy who notices her?''

He had never thought of this - and to be honestly, he kind of wished he wasn't thinking about it now. In his head, Misty would always be just Misty, his best friend, the Cerulean gym leader who he missed horribly and was madly in love. He never stopped to think how other boys could notice her, or even worse - how _she_ could notice other boys. He didn't stop to think that they weren't kids anymore and that he wasn't the only guy in her life; and now that he did, it was a really desperate thought. He faced Brock again, looking hopeless.

''And why in the world would she chose me, then? '' He asked, in a heartbreakingly sad tone. ''You're right Brock. She's not a scrawny kid anymore. Why would she be with me? She changed, but I still the same dense and stubborn boy, who doesn't really have something to offer her. I'm not a prince or an extremely clever and good looking guy.''

Brock sighted, sitting by his side and putting a hand on his shoulder.

''Because it's still Misty. She may have changed in some aspects - got more beautiful, stronger. But she's still our best friend. And Misty always cared about you. More than she does to anyone else in this world. She had always chosen you when she had to. This hasn't changed. And must I say, I'm her friend as well. I know her. I know her _a lot._ Don't bring yourself down like this; you're way more than you're letting yourself see. If I thought you couldn't have hope, I wouldn't be dragging you into this. But I absolutely believe this will work out. But it's up to you to decide. You never backed up a challenge, you shouldn't be afraid to try to get the woman you love.''

He was right. Ash knew he was right. He was not giving her up. He was not backing up. But he was still afraid. All the challenges and leagues; all the bad guys and legendary Pokémon, and nothing ever scared him like the thought of telling Misty how he felt.

''What if she doesn't feel the same? What do I do then?''

''Then it's better to hear a no than not to try and wonder what it could have been. And even if you do hear a no, it doesn't mean you have to give up. She'll know how you fell, and it will probably have a huge effect on her; what will enable you to change her mind. And regardless of what do happen, she'll not stop being your friend. But I highly think it's not the case.''

''I don't know if I can do this.'' He answered truthfully.

''I think you can. I believe in you Ash, you _can_ do this. I'll be here. You have two days to decide how you're going to talk to her. Now get up, wash your face and get down to breakfast.''

Before Brock could get up, Ash hurried himself to ask the boy a final question.

''And what about Dawn?''

He couldn't lie; he was worried about his friend. He may not have any kind of romantic feelings for her, but she was his friend, and he cared about her. He never meant to hurt her, in any circumstance.

Brock gave him gentle tap on the shoulder, getting up.

''I'll talk to her later. She is a strong girl, she can handle it. And I honestly believe this is nothing more than a crush. Maybe it's a strong crush, but it's definitely not love. A lot of girls have this kind of crush on you, it'll pass. But for now, let's keep her away. At least until you talk to Misty.''

Reluctantly, he agreed. Once again – and that seemed to be happening a lot in the past 24 hours –Brock was right, and he was forced to agree. He wasn't reluctant about the fact of keeping Dawn away; it was the 'talking to Misty' part that he feared. But he decided, or tried to convince himself, that it would be better anyway.

Marching towards the door, Brock gave the trainer a final glance before he could leave him alone.

''Wake Pikachu. I'll be waiting downstairs in the restaurant.''

He nodded as his friend left the room.

Sighing, he let himself fall on the bed again. Even if he rarely – _really rarely –_ waited to eat, or turned down any invitation to some kind of food, he just could bring himself to eat anything right now. After all, he had a _lot _of things to think about.

* * *

**Yep, I finally edited it. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far; and again, thank you for all the reviews. I had more time to edit this chapter, so I hope it's good. Anyway, as always, you can go leave a review, they're always appreciated and they make the author happy. :D**

**I swear I'll to update as soon as I can. Really, I'll try. Not going to be lazy.**

**Thanks to everyone! (:**


	4. Meetings and Conversations

The sun was almost setting when the trio walked back to the Pokémon Center. Dawn had tried to act normal since her talk to Ash, but everyone could sense she was uncomfortable with the situation. And Brock had to agree that Ash wasn't helping.

He wasn't focusing on anything - anything at all. Battles, training - even on food. To be really honest, not even on the road - the boy had tripped three times on their way back. He did find a believable excuse for not training, but his other actions were far beyond excusable. Pikachu walked along his trainer, sighing and throwing a desperate look over Brock.

''I know. I'll talk to him.'' He muttered quietly to the Pokémon.

It had been almost 20 minutes of awkward silence until they finally reached the Pokémon Center. Dawn excused herself, giving both the guys goodnight and walked over her room, claiming to be really tired. That was Brock's opportunity.

He dragged the boy into his room, closing the door with a loud noise as he threw an impatient look to his friend.

''What?''

Ash asked, not understanding.

''What? You've been acting like an idiot for the past two days! You lose the battles, you don't eat, you barely talk, for God's sake! Actually, Dawn had to _beg _you for a battle, since you wouldn't even help her training! You're turning everything into the most awkward situations!''

Pikachu delivered him with serious look, throwing a stern 'pikapi' in agreement. That was it. He had to explode.

''And how do you expect me to act? Four days ago I was happily living with idea of being stuck loving my best friend and now you find this out, call her and throw me into the middle of this... mess! How do you expect me to focus on something?''

Brock sighed.

''Ash, just calm down. It will work out. I know it's scary, but you don't need to freak out this much. Just go to her and be honest.''

''Oh right, it's so simple!'' He snorted sarcastically. ''Only _I _know how this affects me. That's why I didn't want to tell this to anyone! You think is a simple: 'Oh, if it goes wrong you get over her'. Let me tell you something: it's not. It's not freaking simple. Have you ever stop to think that it's _me_ we're talking about, Brock? _Me._ In love with a girl for_ six years,_ and _oh,_ being away from her for two. The dense and clueless boy who only cares about Pokémon, stuck in a situation like this for six years. How strong you think this have to be to make me feel this? If it goes wrong, it will _kill_ me. And she is a day, or maybe hours away from here. Oh, and to make everything even better, I haven't talked to her in two months. Yes, I totally should be calm.''

For the first time since they first talked about it, Brock was wordless. He honestly didn't stop to think about this - and now that he did, he could see every reason his friend had for acting that way, and he _had_ to agree.

''I'm sorry Ash. Really. I haven't stopped to think about it.''

The younger boy raised his hands to his head, shaking it slowly. He sat on the bed, with a defeated look.

''It's cool.''

Brock sat down by his side, looking sorry at his friend.

''No, really, I'm sorry. But if I can say something to you now, is that you shouldn't be so worried. Misty is my friend too, you know. If I thought it would go wrong, I wouldn't have put you into this. I understand you, but you need to do this. For your own good Ash, we already talked about this. I understand your position, but you'll have to face it sooner or later. Better be when you have a chance of winning her, then. Cool your head and calm down, I'll be downstairs. I'm getting something to eat, you should too. Dawn's not going, she's already in bed. Tired from the training, I guess.''

He walked towards the door, telling his friend another 'I'm waiting for you' before leaving the room. Ash let himself fall on the bed, sighting.

_It's going to be a long night._

* * *

Misty stepped into the Pokémon Center; thanking God they had invented heaters. Ok, she knew the city was meant to be cold - it was called Snowpoint City after all - but not _this_ cold. Definitely not a pleasant thing for someone used to the warm weather of Cerulean City.

She considered taking Azurill out of its Poké Ball for a moment; but she was just a baby, and the freezing weather would most certainly not please the little Pokémon. Just when she was about to walk to the reception, she saw a familiar figure walking into the hall. She brought herself closer, smiling at the sight.

''Brock?''

The man stopped, waving his head around to find out where his name had been called from. After a few seconds, he finally spotted his redheaded friend.

He almost didn't recognize her. Her usual jean shorts and top had been replaced by a dark skinny jeans and a dark blue trench coat, which ended up just above her knees. It hugged her slightly in the waist, fitting the girl beautifully. Her dark blue boots matched her coat, and her light blue scarf, was matching its buttons and gloves.

Just as her clothes, her hair was now out of its usual style - the famous one side ponytail. It fell down in her back, ending just a little bit under the shoulder length, being just slightly waved. Her bag however, was the same - a Spheal shaped bag, which she was carrying on the shoulder.

Brock knew two things - one, his friend had grown up into a gorgeous woman; and two, Ash would definitely freak out when he saw her. He walked over the redhead, giving her a huge smile and hugging her tightly.

''Misty! I didn't know you would arrive today! You look great!''

''Thank you.'' She smiled. ''I was supposed to arrive earlier, but this weather didn't help too much in finding the Pokémon Center. I kind of got lost in the city. Freezing city, by the way.'' She took a hesitant pause before dropping the next question. ''And Ash?''

Her friend smirked. _Man, this is so going to work._

''He's on his room, resting. Like I said, we had no idea you were arriving today. Actually, it's good. Gives us time to talk. I suppose you're expecting an explanation for why I called you here, aren't you?''

''Yeah.''

Their conversation of some days ago popped into her head. She knew it was something involving her and Ash, and it wasn't doing wonders in making her feel calm.

''Did you have something to eat yet?''

She shook her head.

''No. I considered stopping at a restaurant, but I couldn't find one. And I was too cold to go looking for it, anyway.''

''Want to go to the cafeteria then? We can talk while we eat. I was just going to get some food.''

She gave him a friendly smile, followed by a short nod.

''Sounds great.''

''Well, come with me.''

Brock guided his friend to the table, both very quiet on their way, although for different reasons. He of course, was nervous about telling her exactly what he had to say. Misty, on the other hand was scared of what she might hear.

The boy sat down in the chair in front of hers, shortly after ordering their food.

''So, how did you manage convince Daisy into letting you leave?''

She smiled, putting her hands in the table, letting herself relax after the long day.

''It wasn't so difficult after all. I told you, she's been thrilled about all the attention she's getting for being a decent gym leader. I just wished she had noticed that earlier; it would have spared me a lot of work.''

He gave her an amused laugh

''I think you're creating a monster.''

''Well, maybe. But I don't think she can get worse, anyway.''

Brock gently thanked the waitress as she placed their orders in the table, before turning his attention to the redhead, once again.

''So'' She began. ''I thought you called me here for a reason?''

''Oh yes'' he placed the sandwich on the plate, giving the girl his full attention. ''You see, I was talking to Ash these days, right after a rather… awkward situation happened. And I thought that maybe you could help to solve an old problem.''

She looked at him completely confused. The boy sighed, trying to think of a better way of explaining the situation to his friend.

''Ok, I think you're expecting a clearer explanation.''

She nodded throwing him an obvious look.

''If you may.''

''Alright. I don't know how to tell you this without freaking you out, but let's try.''

Her face gained a worried expression.

''Well, you remember Dawn, don't you?''

She nodded. They had never been properly introduced, but she had seen the girl a few times in the background of their video phone calls.

''Let's just say we kind of found out she likes Ash. This _like_ meaning _'romantic interest'_.''

The color had drained from her face; and she was speechless for several seconds before being able to say something else.

''She… likes him?'' Her voice was shaking; but the breeder was already expecting this reaction. He nodded slowly. ''H-how … How did you found out?''

''She told him.''

''_She told him?'' _

She repeated in a desperate tone. The boy adjusted himself on the chair, putting a hand on top of hers to in a comforting way, making her look at him.

''Listen, I know it seems bad. _I know._ But before you freak out even more, I think you should know that he didn't correspond to it.''

Once again, she was silent. For her, it was like her brain had just shut down. She couldn't think, speak or have any reaction. Brock waited patiently for the girl to take in the information and look at him again. She was still in a state of shock, but the tears on her eyes were completely noticeable right now.

''I don't… I don't know what to think.'' The boy said nothing, just kept looking at her, friendly. ''Why are you telling me this, Brock?''

''Because it involves you. I know it sounds horrible, Misty, but it's actually not so bad. Not just because he didn't return her feelings, but because it can actually help to clear a lot of things for you. For you both.''

She shook her head, desperate.

''I can't deal with it, Brock, I'm sorry.'' The tears were slowly beginning to fall from her eyes. ''It was already bad enough not having any kind of girls interested in him. Any _pretty and nice _girls liking him. This is just… I can't do it. Why would you call me here to tell me this? To make me look in their faces and suffer?''

''Misty, you were destined to deal with it. Sooner or later you would _have _to deal with it. You can't spend your whole life secretly in love with your best friend. ''

''Oh, and you think it'll be easier for me to deal with it in a situation like _this_? Couldn't you tell me this while I was in Cerulean? Did you have to bring me _here_ to see how much it's never going to work?''

She was starting to get nervous. Brock did understand her, and grabbed her hand a little harder in order to calm her down.

''No I don't think it'll be easier, but believe me, it _have_ to be now. Like I said, this story involves you. Not because of your feelings for him, but it does involves you.'' She looked puzzled at him, sniffing silently. ''I can't tell you why or how, like I said to you on the phone, it's not up to me. You'll have to talk to Ash about this.'' She made a sign of protesting, but he cut her down before she could say anything else. ''_You'll have to._ I'm not asking to go to him and say everything you feel. But he has a lot of things to say to you, and you have a lot of things to talk about. Just listen to him. Can you do that?''

''Ash doesn't even talks to me on _phone_ Brock! He's been running away from me since I left! He doesn't even want to _see_ me.''

She started to cry again, quietly. The breeder sighed.

''He does. Believe me, Misty, he does want to see you, and he misses you. But that's something you'll have to talk to _him_ about. Just remember, you're one of my best friends. I'll _never_ do something to hurt you. If I thought, or knew this couldn't work somehow, I would have talked you out of this, doesn't matter how hard that would be.''

She didn't say anything else, just kept sniffing silently.

''Ok. Now, how about we finish this sandwich and then we get you a room? You can rest a little and I'll meet you later. Eat something, rest, calm yourself down. You'll have time to think about all of this. Can you do this?''

She nodded, silently, still looking clearly upset.

''Great. Now, get your hands on that sandwich, before it gets cold.''

She wiped her tears, trying to fight the bad sensation in her stomach and eat the food. Brock sighed, relieved. _At least the hardest part is done._

* * *

**Okay, so, here is the fourth chapter. Just a little longer than the others. I sincerely hope it's good, and I really hope you're liking it so far. I didn't have too much time to edit it this time, but I hope it's alright. I had it partially written, but I decided I didn't like it and then changed almost everything. But I liked the way it came out; so, I hope you do too.**

**As always, you can go, leave a review and make me happy :D**

**Thanks to everyone.**


	5. The Talk

Brock knocked impatiently at the door. _Must be sleeping. I can't understand how someone can be so lazy. _He had had a long day, running side to side, giving a lot of hard explanations and dealing with problems that were not even _his._ He was very glad to help, of course, but to be honest - he couldn't wait to finally be able to get his well-deserved rest.

After what seemed forever to him, the door cracked open, revealing a tired and messy-looking Ash, already in his pajamas.

''Where's the fire?'' Ash asked, part yawning.

''Misty is here.'' His answer was simple. He was definitely not having any of Ash's sarcasm right now. Arching a brow, he watched as the boy's eyes grew wide. ''Is this a good fire to you?''

The trainer was suddenly awake.

''What? But - I mean... she can't... she's _here?_''

That was all he was able to say, in his state of shock. Brock sighed, his tiredness becoming more noticeable, but trying hard to maintain his patience and what was left of his good mood.

''Can I come in? I don't think it's a good idea to talk in the corridor. Not very fond of this idea either, since I'm tired, sleepy and craving for a nice place to sit.''

He heard Ash mumble something that sounded to him like an 'of course', and went to sit on the boy's bed.

''Oh, man, I think I really need to sleep.''

Feeling the soft mattress just made him want his own bed even more. But he knew he couldn't - not now, anyway.

''Brock.''

Ash delivered his name in a warning tone, making the older boy turn his attention to him.

''Ok, ok. No beds and pillows yet.'' He cleared his throat. ''So… Misty. I just talked to her; we were in the restaurant, getting something to eat. She said she couldn't find a place to eat in the city. Do not blame her, it's not a very pleasant place to walk, with all this cold and snow…''

''Brock.'' The trainer warned him again. ''Just get to the point.''

''Alright, I'm rambling a lot, I guess. Do that a lot. Anyway, we talked. I explained to her some things she needed to know - why the hell I called her here, for example. And - oh, don't give me that look. I didn't say anything about _your _feelings. But I did need to explain some situations to her. I'm sure you'll be able to sort this all out when you go to talk to her. She's in her room now; it was a long way from Cerulean to here, after all. I helped her with some stuff and then came here. My part is done so far; now it's with you, Ash. You can talk to her whenever you want. But if you want an opinion, I would at least say hi to her now. That's a good chance - quiet, peace, Pokémon sleeping. Not to mention that we won't have a problem with Dawn. But if you decide you want to do this another time, I can help. Just remember, she's only staying for a couple of days.''

Ash looked panicked. He brought his hands to his face, sighing and desperately thinking of what to do.

''I- I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what to say to_ her_. I wasn't really expecting for her to arrive tonight!''

''Well, you have the night to think. But as I said, I would at least go and say hi. You two have a lot of things to talk about, and a lot of things to sort out; but for now, a friendly 'hi' wouldn't hurt. Anyway, I just came to tell you she arrived. I'm really tired and I really need to get some sleep. Whatever you decide to do, just _please,_ don't do anything stupid. Call me if you need me, or tell me what you decided to do in the morning.'' He stood up. ''Sorry Ash, but I if I don't sleep now, I'll probably faint or end up throwing someone out of a window or something.'' He gave the boy a tap on the shoulder before walking out of the door. ''Go talk to her, room 505. Good luck.''

He was already reaching the door when he turned to his friend one last time.

''Oh, and Ash.'' He waited for the trainer to look at him. ''I wasn't kidding when I said she got very beautiful.''

The door closed silently, Ash still looking in its direction. The trainer was paralyzed for a moment. Getting out of the shock, he sunk his hands in his hair, buffing. _I think my head will probably explode._

''Why are you always sleeping when I need you, Pikachu?''

But the Pokémon said nothing, just kept snoring silently; leaving a frustrated trainer behind him.

* * *

Ash found himself staring at the door in front of him. As soon as Brock left the room, he knew he wouldn't be able to find some peace – and sleep - until he talked to her. There was no use in spending the night awake with terrifying thoughts. Following Brock's suggestion, he started marching towards her room, which ended up with his current state - staring at her door.

He kept his eyes fixed in the big '505' in front of him. _Oh, for God's sake, knock on the door. It's just Misty, not a wild gyrados._ But he knew that wasn't that simple. As much as he didn't want to spend the night awake thinking about it, he also didn't have the slightest idea what he would say to the girl. He had not talked to her in months - and didn't even had a good excuse for it. _She's just your friend, dammit ! You can make up and excuse. Be a man for once, Ketchum._ With a deep breath, he finally knocked. It took no more than a few seconds for the door to be opened, revealing the figure of a tired - and confused - redhead.

It was a shock for her to see him there; she was certainly not expecting his visit. Not at that hour, anyway. She frowned confusedly at the boy, although she couldn't help but feel a little happy inside.

''Ash. Hi. I thought you were already sleeping.''

It took some seconds for him to understand what she had said. Brock was certainly not kidding when he said she had turned into a beautiful woman - and it wasn't even _that_ long from the last time he had seen her in person. Maybe seven or six months, he thought. But well, he guessed, a few months can really make a chance into a person.

She was already in her night gown, with a light blue robe over it. Her hair was still out of her usual ponytail; and he noticed he was now a few inches taller. He had never seen her _this_ beautiful before.

''I... Hi. Hey, Misty.''

That was all he managed to say under his shock. The girl frowned at him again, still a little confused.

''Brock said you were already sleeping, I didn't think you would come here today.''

''Oh, no, I wasn't. He came to my room to tell me you were here, and I thought I could at least come and say hi for today.'' He looked at her clothes again, noticing it was already late, and she was probably getting to bed. '' Sorry, did I awake you?''

''What? Oh, no, not at all. I'm not really tired.''

Now, that was a lie. After a whole day of traveling, of course she would be tired. But after her conversation with Brock, she just couldn't sleep. That was too much information to take in, and she wasn't even sure what to think.

''I'm not either.''

They stared awkwardly at each other for a while, until Ash finally broke the silence.

''Well... Can I come in? We can talk for a while. You know, it's been a long time.''

She stared at him for a minute, before nodding and gesturing for him to enter.

''Of course. Just don't mind the mess. I wasn't in the mood to clean anything. I just threw my stuff everywhere.''

Ash heard the door close behind him, and turned to face her again, trying to start some kind of a conversation.

''I didn't think you were arriving today. It's really nice to see you.''

''It's nice to see you too.'' She gave him a small smile. ''I was supposed to arrive tomorrow morning, but I talked to Daisy. She agreed to let me go earlier.''

''Seems Daisy is really getting nicer to you. That's nice. So… how's the gym?''

She shrugged, marching towards the bed and sitting on it's the edge.

''The same. Nothing new. Some battles, some Pokémon to take care. Nothing much exciting. What about you?''

''Going to the last gym. One more to go and then I'll finally go to the league. You know, usual stuff.''

''Brock said you trained hard. Well, you always do.''

He smiled. A compliment from Misty was not something easy to get. Especially when you're Ash Ketchum.

''I have to, haven't I? If I want to be a Pokémon Master and all of that.''

''Yeah, you do great in the battles.''

He raised a brow, giving her an amused look. She was really in a mood for compliments. Not he was complaining, at all.

''What? I know I always tease you, but you're a great trainer after all.''

He gave the redhead another smile, this one bigger.

''Well, that's a change.''

She reciprocated his gesture, and then the room was once again emerged into silence. She was the one to break it this time.

''Your mother told me you were doing well.'' He turned his gaze to her again. ''May did too. She told me you called while you were in the last city, can't remember its name.''

He closed her eyes, sensing where this was going.

''Mist...''

She _did_ want to have a nice conversation with him, but she couldn't help herself. This whole situation had been too much for her. The way he had been avoiding her hurt her too deep for the girl to ignore it. She was tired, confused and hurt, and she had to let it all out. And Ash happened to appear exactly in moment she was

''Even Gary had news from you.'' She continued. ''You called everyone, Ash. Everyone but me. _Why_?''

Her tone was meant to be angry, but came out in a hurt one. Ash felt incredibly guilty. But he didn't know how to explain to her. It really didn't even havean explanation - at least not one that didn't lead to a totally different kind of conversation.

''Misty, I'm sorry, I just was...''

''Don't you dare say to me you were busy!'' She got up, marching towards him. ''You had time to everyone! You called even Gary, and you two are not even that close! If I _ever_ got a call, it was from Brock. Sometimes a distant 'hi' or a five second talk from you. And only because you happened to be _passing by the videophone_ while he was talking to me.''

He closed his eyes again.

''Misty, I'm so sorry...''

''You're my best friend, Ash. It hurts to know I'm being avoided. Or that you really don't care enough to even call me.''

She turned away from him, but soon felt him grab her arm; making her to turn around again.

''That's not true. I _care_ about you. I always cared. I missed you, Misty. You have no idea how much I missed you. It's just... I couldn't.''

''_WHY?''_

''I... I don't know how to explain it! You've always been my best friend Mist, you know it!''

Her anger was much more apparent now, but the hurt could still be heard in her voice. After so much time putting up with this entire situation, she just couldn't stand it anymore. Even more after hearing Brock.

''No, I don't! I don't know. How do you expect me to know ? This is the kind of thing you _show_, Ash!'' She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes and shaking her head lightly in disapproval. ''You know what, forget it. You already have lot of things going on, haven't you? Brock told me what have been going on while I'm not around. Well of course _he_ told me, _you_ wouldn't you? Of course it would be him the one to tell.''

The boy looked at her in confusion.

''What are you talking about?''

''Nothing. Just leave it.''

Of course he wasn't just leaving it. The tone is his voice had a clear worry this time.

''What did he tell you?''

''Nothing! You know what, Ash? Just go do your stuff. Go train your Pokémon, sort your relationship with Dawn, do anything, just leave me alone.''

He caught her words very well. _I can't believe he told her about it. I can't _believe _it! _He hushed himself to answer her, before she could say anything else.

''I have nothing with Dawn.''

''You don't own me an explanation. It's your life, you do what you want. You don't need my approval.''

The boy was starting to get desperate. The whole thing was going out of control, and he had no idea how to stop it. She was mad, hurt and he had absolutely no idea of what to say to fix it. His mind started to explode with the situation.

''Misty, listen to me!''

''No, I won't listen to you! Do you think I'm happy with the way you've been avoiding me? Do you think I'm...''

She wasn't able to finish her phase. In his despair, he wasn't able to think straight. He had to find a way of stopping it and explaining everything to her. As she started screaming again, he wasn't even listening anymore. He did the only he could think of.

Misty eyes winded in surprise as she felt the boy grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to him, kissing her fiercely. She was paralyzed for a moment; but as soon as she realized what was happening, started to kiss him back. All the thoughts had suddenly disappeared from her head. Ash grabbed her by the waist with one arm, while holding her face with his other hand, kissing her hard; which she corresponded by locking her arms behind his neck. That was all out - the anger, hurt, sadness - all the years of pent up emotions being let out in one kiss.

After some long seconds, Ash slowly pulled away, giving her a last tender small kiss before completely breaking the kiss, staring deeply at her and speaking in a rather husky voice.

''That was why I was avoiding you.''

He turned around, marching out of the room, closing the door with a loud thump, leaving an amazed Misty behind him.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry! I know, it's been a long time since I last updated it, but I swear I have a good excuse. As you should know by now – or not – I'm Brazilian and last week we had a national holiday here – Carnival. So basically my family and I went to spend it in another town. I packed up everything I needed to edit the chapter – the mouse, the notebook charger, my pen drive – everything _but_ the computer. Yes, I'm a huge idiot.**

**So, when I came back I had tons of things to do – songs to study for my music classes, books to read for college, things to clean... and the list goes on. And to make everything even better, I didn't have this chapter finished.**

**I sincerely apologize if this chapter didn't come out as good as you were expecting (but I hope it does, of course). I did the best I could with the time I had. I expect to see you sooner this time – I promise I will try not to be so stupid. I also apologize for any mistakes you may find. I didn't have much time to edit it. Thank you all for reading; and as always, reviews are very welcomed.**

**I also apologize for any mistakes you may find. I didn't have much time to edit it.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Doors and Resolutions

Misty spent several minutes staring at the door. She couldn't bring herself to move, or to have any reaction. Ash had kissed her - completely out of the blue, in the middle of a huge argument, and then stormed out of the room without further explanation. And that was nothing like him. Nothing like him at all.

That hadn't been a simple kiss, either. It had been an intense, passionate one. And that was exactly why that was so weird. He had never been a romantic, everyone knew that. Truth to be told, he never even seemed pay much attention to any girl; unless they were a potential rival for a Pokémon battle. And that kiss had been quiet something.

It was all a big confusion - she was happy, of course, but extremely shocked at the same time. This was something she had been dreaming about since she was ten years old, no denial in that, but to be quite frankly, never thought was actually happen. With her departure and his lack of calls, letters, or any interaction, she lost her hope even further; even though her feelings remained strong as always.

But that kiss was a change, and a huge one. She had to understand what had happened; and she had two options at the moment: she could either keep staring at the door or go after him. She decided the second one seemed the best.

* * *

Sleeping was completely out of question, and that was for sure. Only a few times in his life he had done something as stupid as madly kissing his best friend.

Ash rolled in the bed, facing the ceiling. He felt like his head would explode at any moment. For a second, he thought about waking Pikachu to talk, but then realized it probably wouldn't be a good idea. One, because he didn't even know exactly what to say; and two, because the Pokémon would probably give him a thundershock if he tried to awake him.

The next person who came to his mind was Brock. After all, all of this had been _his_ idea, although he couldn't deny that the breeder had been a great friend and a huge he was also asleep. Brock couldn't thundershock him, but waking the boy when he was that tired and on a bad mood, well, was not what he could call a good option either.

He needed to cool his head somehow, and nothing he did so far seemed to work. He stopped a moment to contemplate his options, and after deciding there was nothing he could possibly do to sleep, he got out of the bed, marching towards his jacket and slipping it on. Maybe a walk around the hall would help him ease his mind. He could even find Brock there, if he was really _really_ lucky. The breeder loved to walk around the Pokémon Center at night - though they all suspected it was just an excuse he used to look for nurse joy without no one stopping him. But again, considering how tired he was, it was highly improbable.

Carefully to not awake Pikachu, he opened the door and prepared himself to leave.

* * *

As soon as he opened the door, he threw it closed again. The redhead, who happened to be just a few inches away from it, was caught by surprise. It took her a few seconds to process what had happen, before rolling her eyes and knocking on the door. Unsuccessfully.

''Ash, open the door.''

Her voice was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear. She certainly did not want to disturb anyone in the other rooms.

She got no response.

''Ash, I know you're there. You just smashed the door on my face.''

This time, she could hear his rushed answer.

_''No, I'm not. I'm as far as I can be from here. Not here at all.''_

Misty rolled her eyes again. _Really, from all the guys, _this_ is what I had to go and fall in love with. _

''Ash, just open the door. Please.''

There was a small silence before his answer this time. The tone of defeat was noticeable in his voice.

_''Why are you here, Mist?''_

''Why? To talk about that kiss. Do you think you can just kiss me and storm out of the room without giving me any explanation?''

_''Yes.''_

''Ash.''

His name came out as a warning. He knew she wouldn't go away. After all, it was Misty, and he knew better than anyone that she was not the type who gives up. With a defeated sigh, he finally opened the door. He expected her to explode by the time door was opened, but surprisingly, she just gave him a sympathetically look and asked him softly.

''Can I come in?''

He closed his eyes, leaning against the door frame.

''Misty, can we skip this part?''

She looked at him confused.

''What part?''

''This. This whole thing. This whole conversation. Please.''

''No! Of course we can't!'' She felt almost offended. ''Don't try to act like this isn't important. Or isn't to you? Or was it all just a huge mistake that didn't mean anything? ''

He sighed, sounding defeated once more. Opening the rest of the door, he finally offered her to enter the room.

''No, of course it wasn't. Come in. ''

She slowly made her way in, stopping right in the middle, hearing him closing the door. There was a great silence. There were too many questions, and none of them had an idea of how to begin. The trainer rested his back against wall, waiting patiently for his friend to start talking.

She turned to face him.

''Ash.'' She waited for him to look at her before continue. ''Why did you kiss me?''

He sighed again. This was frustrating. Because, after all, what could he say to her? He had no excuses - at least not one that would help. And he had to admit: he was scared. For the first time, Ash Ketchum was genuinely scared of something; and he had absolutely no idea what to do. No one could help him this time, it was all in _his_ hands, and that was scaring. He desperately tried to talk her off the conversation again – to no avail.

''Can we please, _please_ not talk about this?''

It was her turn to get frustrated.

''No! We can't, Ash! What do you think? You just kiss me out of the blue, after months - _months_ of avoiding me and pretending I was nothing in your life, and now you don't even want to talk about it ?''

He dived his face into his hands. He _had_ to find a way of making her forget it. Even though he knew, deep inside, that he wouldn't.

''Misty, you don't have an idea what it means to me. And I don't think you should. I don't even know how to deal with this situation, and the last thing I need now is you avoiding me because of this.''

''Like you've been avoiding me all this time?''

He closed his eyes again, practically begging her.

''Misty, please. ''

This time, she softened. Walking slowly towards him, she put a friendly hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. Something about the way he looked made her heart melt. Whatever the reason was, it was affecting him deeply; and she couldn't bring herself to be harsh.

''Ash, why did you kiss me?''

That was it. He had nowhere to run, no excuses or lies he could use. He could only do two things: lie and tell her that meant nothing, which would make everything even worse, or go and tell her the truth. The damage was already done. All he could do was let it out.

He looked directly at her this time; his gaze soft but yet serious.

''Because I'm in love with you.'' He could see her face being taken over by shock, but continued anyway. ''That's why I didn't talk to you. I've been in love with you for years, and _I don't know how to deal with it._ I didn't want to talk to you, because I was afraid of seeing you there. It was the statement you were _God knows how many miles away _from us_._ I was afraid of seeing you were doing well without me, because I wasn't doing well without you. I didn't have the slightest idea what to say to you.'' His voice was quiet and hurt. ''I wanted to break down Misty, every stupid time I talked to you, but I _couldn't._ So I just pretended that everything was normal, that I was fine and happy. Like the day you told us you were leaving. You didn't believe I would really be indifferent or happy about you leaving us after everything we had been through together did you? But I didn't know how else to react. So I just said something to make you believe I was happy for you, and _of course_ I messed that up. I made you run away _crying_. That's what I do Misty, I mess things up. I don't know how to deal with things. So I just go and do the most stupid thing I can; like kissing you. You came back after so long, bringing up everything I was trying to forget and I couldn't take it anymore_._ When you started asking me all those things, I couldn't take it. I kissed you, and I'm sorry for that. But I don't know what to do anymore. I can't take this whole situation, it's killing me. So go on, finish this. Scream at me, say how stupid I am and how I was an idiot to you. Because I already screwed our friendship, so it doesn't matter anymore.''

He let himself fall against the wall one more time, feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes.

Misty was speechless. Truly speechless. She couldn't even have a proper reaction. She just kept looking blankly at the boy. That was a much bigger shock - much bigger than the kiss; and it felt incredibly unreal. She dreamed so long of hearing him saying that, and now he did, she couldn't bring herself to believe that was really happening.

She spent several seconds processing the whole information, and trying to convince herself that was actually happening. Then she realized she should probably say something to him.

She touched his arm once again, in order to make the boy look at her.

''Ash.'' Her tone was calm and sympathetically. If he hadn't been so worried and scared, he would probably have been able to notice the joy and hope behind it too. ''Are you… are you serious?''

He avoided her glance, looking away.

''Misty, don't do this. Just end it. Please. Just do it.''

''Ash.'' She called once more. He looked at her this time, still looking hurt. The redhead, though, just smiled widely at him. ''You're a moron.''

And before he could have any reaction, she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**Ok, let me start my long and sad list of apologies. I know. It's been more than two months, but I swear I had good reasons. I could start blaming it on the college, what wouldn't be a lie, since they seem to think we're slaves there; but the real reason - the _major _reason why I didn't update sooner was simple: I had huge and massive writer's block.**

**I tried to write this chapter several times, but everything I wrote ended up being complete rubbish. I literally couldn't bring myself to write something decent (which I hope I did now, though I'm not sure), so I just ended up not publishing anything. I promise I will try to update soon, and I hope I can do it really sooner.**

**I still have doubts about this chapter, way more than the others; but I really hope it's ok.**

**For all of you, thanks for the patience, and sorry for the delay.**

**Like the tenth Doctor would say: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.**

**Hope to see you all much sooner this time :D**


End file.
